This disclosure relates to an optometric apparatus for performing visual acuity measurement (optometry) by presenting optotypes to an eye of an examinee.
Conventionally, there is known an optometric apparatus for measuring the visual acuity of an examinee's eye by use of a plurality of optotypes. For instance, JP-A-2005-296541 discloses an optometric apparatus including an auto-refractometer for objectively measuring eye refractive power, provided with a visual acuity chart (corresponding to an optotype plate of an embodiment which will be explained later) having a plurality of optotypes to measure a visual acuity value and optical systems for presenting the optotypes of the visual acuity chart to the examinee's eye.